


Feel Like You Crashed Into My Life

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: “You can’t not show up. That would be rude. I’ll go with you, but I’ll sit somewhere else. You’re going to regret it if I don’t make you go on this date.”Blaine is in a panic over his date and Nick goes with him for support. Fortunately, it's not only his best friend that might have a chance at romance this time round.





	Feel Like You Crashed Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from R5 song 'Forget About You'.  
I was struggling to right a full seblaine one-shot so I did niff with a side of seblaine. Hope you like it.

“Blaine you can’t be serious,” Nick said, watching as his best friend paced up and down his small dorm room. “You’ve been talking about this date non-stop for a week. You can’t back out now.” 

He was used to Blaine wanting to cancel any plans he made with boys that showed a romantic interest in him since Kurt broke up with him. Nick had watched their relationship bloom, and then subsequently wilt when Kurt didn’t like the fact that Blaine refused to change completely for him. If it had been up to him, Blaine never would’ve dated the older boy. Kurt had only ever wanted one thing, and it was fucking disgusting. He’d wanted someone to pander to his every whim, and Nick hated how not giving up his personality has ruined his best friend. 

Normally, he’d be happy to give in to Blaine cancelling on dates because the boy was stubborn. If he didn’t want to do something, he wouldn’t. But he’d been talking about this one, this boy – Sebastian - for a week straight, and he was bound to regret not going. 

“I mean, what if he thinks I’m boring? What then, Nick?” Blaine ranted, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his stress. “What if he doesn’t show up? I will look like a fool that’s sat alone in a coffee shop.” 

“You sit in coffee shops alone all the time, Blai-” 

“That’s not the point, Nicholas Duval. The point is I’m not going. I won’t embarrass myself like that again.” The again was in reference to Blaine’s last attempt to romance a boy who worked at the GAP. It had involved the Warblers, Robin Thicke and the dude getting fired. What a day. Nick rolled his eyes. Seeing Blaine lose it like this ruined him. He’d already been through enough, and they were going to have to reach a compromise. 

“Blaine, sit down,” The curly-haired boy pouted at the command, but listened, seating himself next to Nick on the bed. “You can’t not show up. That would be rude. Think of what your mother would say,” Blaine chuckled slightly but didn’t move to interrupt him. “I’ll go with you, but I’ll sit somewhere else. If you really can’t handle it, we can leave. We both know you won’t want to, but you’re going to regret it if I don’t make you go on this date.” 

“It’s not a date.” Blaine mumbled, but his blush betrayed the truth of his words. 

“I’m sure it’s not. As sure as I am that the sky is blue, and that Sebastian is going to love you. Okay?” He watched as his best friend thought his proposal over. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been there to cover for Blaine, but it would be the first time Blaine was there too. When the shorter boy nodded, he knocked their shoulders together before jumping up off the bed. 

Nick twirled on the spot so he could face his friend and clapped his hands loudly. “Come on then, Anderson, you can’t go on a hot date without looking the part.”  
*  
As per Blaine’s personality, they arrived at the coffee shop 10 minutes early. It gave him ample time to buy himself a coffee, find a seat, and give Blaine a final pep talk. Even though he’d brought his assigned reading with him, his focus was mainly on his best friend. He was nervous. His leg was bouncing to no known rhythm – something rare. He kept puffing his cheeks out as he glanced at the door and breathing deeply whenever the door opened. Eventually, a calm set over Nick’s best friend that he rarely saw when they weren’t about to compete. 

Following Blaine’s gaze, Nick’s eyes settled on who he could only assume to be Sebastian. He was tall, and he was handsome – there was no denying that. The only thing was, he didn’t catch Nick’s attention the way the boy laughing beside him did. 

He was blonde and kind of pale, but he was all smiles and joyful eyes. Nick couldn’t be sure, but he thought that he was about 6 foot tall. There was this kind of ease that followed him through the shop, or it could’ve been made up in his mind. There was no way to know really, but he snapped out of it when he heard Blaine’s laugh. 

The Warbler was smiling widely and seemed content where he was. Deciding to stay for a little while, but happy to leave Blaine with Sebastian whenever he did begin to leave, he tried to immerse himself in his reading. It proved difficult when he couldn’t focus on anything other than the blond that Blaine’s date had entered with, and who had promptly left. Nick knew it wouldn’t matter right now, but he truly could think of nothing else. 

Making the call to head back to Dalton and leave Blaine to his own devices, he threw his bag over his shoulder. He waved as he walked past, noticing Blaine turn his attention to him briefly. He pointed at the school’s insignia on his blazer to make sure his friend knew where to find him when he was finished with his date. They’d taken Blaine’s car, but Nick was grateful for the reprise walking may offer him. 

It wasn’t overly cold outside, but the light breeze was welcome when he stepped out of the shop, headphones in. Buttoning his blazer, he made to turn left so he could head back to school. He fell short, however, when he bumped into someone as he did so. Ripping his headphones out, he quickly went to apologize to the man that he’d walked straight into. 

“I’m so sorry about thaaaaaa-” The vowel caught in his throat, elongating absurdly as he took in the blond, tousled hair of Sebastian’s friend from earlier. 

“You alright? That was a pretty hard collision.” Nick’s heart pounded when the other boy spoke, his voice soft but assured. There was something beautiful in it, the same way there was something beautiful in the way marshmallows tasted. 

“Umm, yeah. I’m fine. Are you ok? I really am sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I really didn’t mean to bump into you. I just... I’m sorry.” He knew that if he didn’t stop talking, he’d just embarrass himself more, and he’d rather have the thought of the boy be untainted by embarrassment later in bed. 

“No, don’t worry. No harm, no foul, right?” The blond offered his hand to Nick, and it took longer than he was proud to admit for his brain to catch up. “Jeff Sterling.” 

“Nick. Duval. Nick Duval. That’s my name. Just Nick. I’m Nick, and you’re Jeff. Got it.” _What the fuck, Duval?_ He wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but the universe had other plans. 

“Well, Nick, where were you headed in such a hurry?” Jeff asked, smiling slightly at how flustered he must surely be. This was embarrassing. Here was this very good-looking boy, and Nick was making a fool of himself after assuring Blaine that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. What a turn of events. 

“Just back to school. Homework, you know. The usual. English. Math. Show choir.” He winced the second he said it, realizing that this boy probably didn’t want to hear about how boring Dalton’s curriculum was. 

“Show choir?” Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. “Why don’t you tell me more over a cup of coffee? If you’ve got the time, that is.” 

Without waiting for a response, the boy (who Nick was now sure was at about 6 feet tall) held the door open, smiling at him when he walked through. 

Maybe he could wait to catch a lift with Blaine after all.


End file.
